Не ошибка
by Disara
Summary: Перевод фанфика WellxWisher Not a Mistake. Пайпер и Лео обсуждают их ситуацию на кануне дня рождения Криса. Неизменённое будущее.


Название: Not a mistake / Не ошибка

Автор: WellxWisher

Перевод: Disara

Жанр: Supernatural/Angst

Пара: Пайпер и Лео

Рейтинг: T

Разрешение получено.

Прим. переводчика: Фанфик принадлежит автору, но перевод всё же мой :-))))

Пайпер сидела одна на кухне. За окном уже было темно, пора укладывать мальчиков спать. Не смотря на то, что в доме были два маленьких ребёнка, порой он казался пустым. Возможно, потому что здесь больше не было их, её сестёр. Фиби вышла замуж за Джейсона и уехала, а Пейдж.. Она.. умерла. Никто не говорил, что победа над титанами далась без жертв. Они потеряли самую младшую сестру. Это была дорогая цена, которую им пришлось заплатить.

Пайпер поудобнее перехватила телефонную трубку.

- Фиби, уже поздно, пора спать, - сказала она.

- Здесь также. Увидимся завтра, сестрёнка. Поцелуй от меня моих самых самых лучших на земле племянников,- ответила на другом конце Фиби.

- Хорошо, - Пайпер невольно улыбнулась, - передавай привет Джейсону.

- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи Пайпер.

- Спокойной ночи Фиби.

Пайпер положила трубку на стол. Это было ежевечерний ритуал сестёр с тех пор как Фиби покинула Сан-Франциско. Пайпер поднялась со стула и направилась в оранжерею.

Двое мальчиков весело играли сидя на полу. Пайпер пару минут наблюдала за своими сыновьями, которые были настолько увлечены игрой, что не замечали её, но всё же решила прервать их развлечения:

- Хорошо, мальчики, пора баиньки, идите почистите зубы, переодевайтесь в пижамы и в постель.

- Ещё пять минут, мамочка, пожалуйста, - Уайет просительно взглянул на маму.

- Нет, дитя, - ответила непреклонная женщина, - тебе нужно спать.

- А три? - клянчил Уайет.

- Уайет! - в голосе Пайпер прозвучали предупредительные нотки.

- Хорошо, я уже иду, - сказал старший из братьев, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

- Спасибо, дорогой, - сказала она сыну. - Эй, сладкий, - Пайпер обратилась к Крису, сидящему на полу. - разве ты не слышал меня. Время спать.

- Я знаю, - тусклым голосом ответил Крис.

- Милый, что случилось? Ты выглядишь грустным, - обеспокоенная Пайпер села рядом с сыном.

- Со мной всё в порядке, - неубедительно ответил он.

- Милый, ты же знаешь, что я всегда говорю, что тётя Фиби плохой врун?

- Да? - неуверенно сказал Крис не понимая, к чему ведёт мама.

- Ты ещё хуже, - улыбнувшись ответила она.

- Нет, - возмутился малыш.

- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - Пайпер ласково погладила сына по спине.

- У меня просто плохое настроение, - ответил он.

- Почему? - спросила Пайпер. - Завтра у тебя день рождения, тётя Фиби и дядя Джейсон прилетят из Сан-Диего и придут все твои друзья из школы магии.

- Они все друзья Уая,- тихонько сказал Крис.

- И дядя Деррил, и тётя Кэрол, и Деррил младший, и Энди тоже придут, - пыталась поднять настроение сыну Пайпер.

- А тётя Шейла? - спросил он.

- Нет, малыш. Дядя Деррил и тётя Шейла разведены.

- Как ты и папа? - печально спросил он.

- Да, как я и папа, - подтвердила Пайпер.

- И она должна оставаться вдалеке от дяди Деррила, Дерри и Энди, как папа от меня? - спросил Крис, глядя матери в глаза.

- Поэтому ты такой растроенный, сладкий? Из-за папы? - поняла Пайпер.

- Он никогда не приходит на мой день рождения, - всхлипнул Крис. - Только на дни рождения Уая.

- Крис, - позвала Пайпер.

- И он всегда приходит, когда ты его зовёшь, даже при том, что обычно этого не делаешь,- не мог остановиться Крис.

- Милый, - пыталась успокоить его Пайпер.

- Он ненавидит меня, - заключил Крис.

- Нет, любимый. Твой папа тебя очень любит, - заверила она сына.

- Но он оставил меня, - ещё раз всхлипнул Крис.

- Когда он оставил тебя, Крис? - взволнованно спросила Пайпер.

- Вчера, - признался ребёнок. - Я позвал его, и он пришёл. Но когда я сказал, что хотел поиграть с ним также, как он играет с Уаем, он сказал, что у него много дел, и что я не должен звать его, если в этом нет крайней необходимости, - мальчик повторил последние слова Лео.

- Он сделал это?!

- Эм, да, - тихонько сказал Крис.

- Хорошо, сладкий. Кажется, мне придётся испортить сюрприз к твоему дню рождению, - сказала Пайпер, заговорщицки смотря в глаза сыну.

- Что? - с надеждой спросил Крис.

- Знаешь, почему папа не мог вчера поиграть с тобой? - спросила она сына.

- Почему?

- Он выполнял особое поручение от меня, - сказала Пайпер, видя растущее любопытство на лице её маленького ангела.

- Что он делал? - не выдержал Крис.

- Я попросила его приготовить особый подарок для тебя, - улыбнулась Пайпер, наблюдая за всеми изменениями эмоций на лице Криса: удивление, недоверие, надежда и, наконец, радость.

- Правда? - всё ещё не веря до конца, спросил Крис.

- Да, правда, - подтвердила Пайпер. - Но это тайна. Я просила его ничего не говорить тебе до завтрашнего дня, до того как он не придёт на праздник и ты не задуешь свечи.

- Папа придёт на праздник?! - не мог поверить Крис, казалось, мечты сбывались. - И он будет там, когда я буду задувать свечи? - уточнил он.

- Да, только для тебя, - Пайпер нежно провела рукой по чёрным волосам сына. - Так что видишь, папа просто выполнял мою просьбу. Я не хотела, чтобы мой любимый Крис стал таким грустным. Ты прощаешь меня? - спросила она.

- Конечно, мамочка, - Крис крепко обнял мать.

- Спасибо, дорогой, - Пайпер поцеловала сына. - А теперь наверх, чистить зубы и спать. Завтра будет великолепный день.

- Хорошо мама, - сказал Крис, убегая из её объятий, но через пару секунд вернулся и вновь крепко обнял мать и, поцеловав ее, добавил, - Я люблю тебя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, ангел.

Пайпер вошла в свою спальню. Её маленькие ангелы мирно спали в своих комнатах, после отъезда Фиби и.. смерти Пейдж, в доме были две свободные спали, которые сейчас были отведены под детские.

- Лео, - сказала женщина в тишину дома. - Лео, спустись, пожалуйста. Это очень важно.

Комната озарилась мягким голубым светом, и Лео появился:

- Привет,- сказал он.

- Привет, - ответила Пайпер, глядя в эти родные черты.

- Как ты, дети? - спросил Лео.

- Я не совсем уверенна, - ответила Пайпер.

- Что-то не так? - взволнованно спросил Лео.

- Дело в твоём сыне,- сказала ведьмочка.

- Уайет? Что с ним? - быстро спросил старейшина.

- Нет, в другом сыне, в Крисе, которому завтра исполняется пять лет,- сказала Пайпер, наблюдая за реакцией мужа.

- О, нет, я не могу, - расстроено сказал Лео.

- Лео!

- Ему не может быть уже пять лет, - сказал Лео, - кажется, только вчера он был маленьким свёртком в твоих руках.

- Лео, Крис сказал, что вчера он звал тебя, чтобы поиграть, но ты велел ему не делать этого больше, если это не что-то срочное. Это правда? - грозно спросила бывшая зачарованная.

- Пайпер, у меня не было времени. Старейшины нуждались во мне, - оправдывался Лео.

- Это не имеет значение, Лео. Крис твой сын, - категорично сказала Пайпер.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Я перемещу ему какой-нибудь подарок завтра, - сказал старейшина.

- Нет, - слишком спокойно и слишком уверенно сказала Пайпер.

- Нет? - удивился Лео на ответ жены.

- Нет. Ты найдёшь для него самый лучший подарок, потом вернёшься сюда и останешься здесь на всю ночь. Я хочу, чтобы когда Крис проснётся утром и придёт разбудить меня, ты был здесь с улыбкой на лице и в ожидании объятий.

- Пайпер, я не могу. У меня есть обязанности, - пытался объяснить Лео.

- Чёрт возьми, Лео! - не выдержала Пайпер.

- Ты же знаешь, я бы хотел, но не могу..

- Ты будешь! - заявила она. - Или ты больше никогда не увидишь ни Криса, ни меня.

После этого ультиматума, который стал неожиданностью даже для Пайпер, в комнате повисла гнетущая тишина.

- Что? - спросил Лео надеясь, что ослышался.

- Мой сын не будет расти без отца, Лео, - тяжело вздохнув, сказала Пайпер. - И если ты не можешь справиться с этим, то я выйду замуж и прочитаю заклинание, чтобы Крис считал своим отцом его, а не тебя.

- Ты не сделаешь этого, - неуверенно сказал Лео. - Старейшины не позволят, - схватился он за соломинку.

- Правда? - Пайпер скептически взглянула на Лео. - Я думаю, они поддержат меня. Тогда единственное, ради чего ты должен был бы возвращаться на землю, будет Уайет. А мы остались бы вне поля твоего зрения, ни я, ни другой ребёнок, которого они, кажется, считают столь незначительным.

- Пайпер…

Лео пытался найти подходящие слова, чтобы остановить её. Он понимал, что она была права.

- Я сделаю это, - словно издалека он услышал её голос.

- Я не могу поверить в то, что ты сказала это. Пайпер, как ты можешь? Он мой сын.

- Лео.. ты моя истинная любовь. Я всегда любила тебя и всегда буду любить. Ты в моём сердце, в моей душе. И я тоскую без тебя каждый день. Это очень трудно. Но сейчас мы говорим не обо мне, Лео. Мы говорим о наших мальчиках. Я должна делать то, что будет лучше для них. И ты тоже.

- Я вернусь через полчаса, - сказал Лео, пристально глядя на жену. - Крис всё ещё увлекается драконами?

- Если бы Уайет хоть наполовину увлекался ими также как и Крис, то мы никогда бы не смогли вернуть его от Чистильщиков, - улыбнулась Папйер.

- Я скоро вернусь, - сказал Лео перед перемещением.- Я люблю тебя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответила Пайпер, глядя как муж растворяется в голубом свете.

Через полчаса Лео, как и обещал, вернулся. Пайпер уже приготовилась ко сну и сидела перед зеркалом, расчёсывая волосы. Когда она увидела в зеркале голубой свет, то сразу же бросилась к Лео.

- Что ты принёс для него? - спросила она.

- Кое-что что ему безумно понравится, - сказал Лео.

- Хорошо, возможно я немного нервная мать, но я надеюсь, что это не настоящий дракон, - с огромной надеждой в глазах спросила ведьма, едва не молясь, чтобы услышать подтверждение своих слов.

- Лучше, - сказал Лео.

С этими словами он развернул перед Пайпер изумительной красоты одеяло. Огненный дракон летал по безоблачно синему небу, время от времени, изрыгая изо рта столп пламени. Его огромные крылья были красного цвета, а чешуя переливалась золотом. Дракон выпустил ещё одну порцию пламени из пасти и приземлился на скалу, возле реки, которых раньше не было видно из-за крыльев. Он поудобнее улёгся на камне и мирно уснул.

- О Боже, Лео, это очень красиво, - благоговейно прошептала Пайпер, проводя рукой по волшебной мягкости этого одеяла, казалось, что оно и было выткано из облаков.- Откуда?

- Один из кланов ведьм-саламандр во Вьетнаме ткёт такие одеяла, - ответил Лео, наблюдая за реакцией жены, которая словно ребёнок изучала спящего дракона.

- А как дракон двигается? - спросила она.

- Огненные заклинания, - объяснил Лео. - И даже не смотря на то, что дракон - всего лишь картинка, двигающаяся на одеяле, он опалит любого, кто попробует причинить вред его владельцу.

- Это идеально, - заключила Пайпер. - Не знаю, как я собираюсь держать Уайета подальше от этого чуда.

- Я поговорю с ним,- пообещал Лео.

- Ему обязательно понравится, - сказала Пайпер, имея в виду Криса.

- Пайпер?- тихо спросил Лео.

- Да?- что-то в голосе мужа заставило Пайпер задержать дыхание.

- Можно тебя поцеловать?

Вместо ответа Пайпер прильнула к мужу и обвила руками его шею. Не дожидаясь дальнейшего приглашения, Лео обнял жену и поцеловал её страстно и нежно.

Через час Пайпер и Лео лежали в их постели. Они всё ещё дышали прерывисто, а их сердца стучали так, словно собирались выскочить из груди.

- Пайпер? - позвал Лео жену, лежащую в его объятиях.

- Хммм?

- Ты и вправду бы сделала это? - спросил он, проводя рукой по её влажным от пота волосам. - Прочитала бы заклинание, чтобы Крис думал, что не я его отец?

Пайпер открыла глаза и посмотрела на обеспокоенного мужа. Сейчас он не был старейшиной, он был её возлюбленным, отцом её сыновей.

- Нет, - призналась она. - Но я говорила абсолютно серьёзно о том, что ты должен больше времени проводить с Крисом. Ему нужен отец, Лео.

- Я знаю, - прошептал он.

- Почему, Лео? Почему это такая большая проблема для тебя? Я знаю, ты занят, но ты всегда находишь время для того, чтобы побыть с Уайетом.

- Пайпер..

- Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что у тебя есть любимчик, - оборвала она мужа.

- Нет, конечно, нет. Только.. - замялся Лео.

- Только что?

- Я люблю Криса, он мой сын, - пытался объяснить Лео. - Но я не чувствую.. связь с ним.

- Почему?

- Я был с Уайетом с самого начала. Я видел, как он рос внутри тебя, я мог чувствовать, как он двигается у тебя в животе, я держал тебя за руку, когда он появлялся на свет, менял ему пелёнки, сидел с ним всю ночь, когда у него были колики.

- И?- поощряла его говорить дальше Пайпер.

- И с Крисом всего этого не было. Пейдж умерла, я стал старейшиной, после того как вы с Фиби уничтожили Кроноса. Мы отдалились друг от друга, - горько сказал Лео.

- Извини, но я не понимаю.

- Крис был случайностью..

- Что?! Наш сын не..

- Я сказал случайность, Пайпер, не ошибка, - поспешил сказать Лео. - мы не планировали его. Так получилось из-за момента слабости. И время было не самое лучшее, когда Мета и Деметрий пытались найти Бездну.

- Ну, и?

- Все эти события, которые произошли, после того как он был зачат. Я должен был работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, чтобы защищать стражей Бездны. Ты и Фиби ежедневно сражались с пятью демонами. У тебя даже не было возможности сказать мне о беременности, это произошло только через восемь месяцев, и то по случайному стечению обстоятельств. Я никогда не чувствовал как он двигается в твоём животе, в день, когда он родился я был в Подземном мире, сражаясь с демонами захватившими Бездну, - вспоминал события пятилетней давности Лео.

- Я знаю, Лео, но..

- Пайпер, у меня даже не было возможности держать его на руках до тех пор, пока ему не исполнился месяц. И то, как только я взял его на руки, он начал плакать, - расстроено сказал Лео.

- У него было не лучшее настроение в тот день, - утешала Пайпер. - И потом, он же успокоился, как только ты дал ему бутылочку.

- И после того как Фиби начала ворковать над ним. Он чувствовал себя более комфортно рядом с тётей, а не с отцом.

- Лео, он же был всего лишь младенцем! - воскликнула Пайпер. - И он никогда не видел тебя до этого. И если мне не изменяет память, то после того как мы уничтожили оставшихся титанов, у тебя был двухнедельный отпуск. И Крис был у тебя на руках от рассвета до заката в течении всех этих четырнадцати дней.

- Да четырнадцать дней. Тогда всё вернулось в норму. Если не было крупных проблем в магическом мире, то я навещал вас каждый месяц, но тогда ты начала встречаться с тем парнем, с Грегом..

- Но из этого ничего не вышло, - добавила Пайпер.

- Я знаю. Уайету это не нравилось. Он перемещался из особняка каждый раз, когда Грег приходил. Это было довольно часто. Каждый раз Уайет перемещался ко мне. Крис же, наоборот, полюбил парня. мне кажется, он любил его больше, чем меня, - вдыхая запах волос Пайпер, сказал Лео.

- Подожди, - негодовала Пайпер. - Ты так обращаешься со своим пятилетним сыном, потому что он во младенчестве симпатизировал моему бывшему ухажёру, которого, между прочим, видел чаще, чем раз в месяц, - закончила она.

- Нет, не совсем, - мялся Лео.

- Нет? Тогда в чём дело?

- Я отец Уайета. Он это знает. Я это знаю. У нас есть связь, которая возникла ещё до его рождения. Крис.. я его отец. Я дал ему дар хранителя и зелёные глаза, но той связи, связи отца и сына, этого нет. Не также как с Уайетом. Я люблю Криса также как и Уайета, но я пропустил слишком много в его жизни. Когда я вижу его, я чувствую что я пропустил эту связь, и это убивает меня, то что этого нет, что я не знаю его также как и Уайя. Я его отец, который не является его отцом.

- Я вижу, - тихо сказала Пайпер.

- Я ужасен, - тряхнул головой Лео.

- Немного, - Пайпер улыбнулась, стараясь приободрить мужа.

Она понимала, или пыталась понять, что же он чувствует сейчас. Конечно, для него это тоже тяжело. Здесь нет виноватых, так сложились обстоятельства, а их жертвами оказались Лео и Крис, отец и сын, их отношения, их будущее. С этими мыслями Пайпер уснула.

Сегодня был пятый день рождения Криса. Пока всё складывалось идеально. Крис, проснувшись рано утром, побежал в комнату Пайпер, он был удивлён, и даже шокирован, увидев спящего папу. Малыш бы так и стоял на пороге, боясь любым движением спугнуть видение, если бы Лео не проснулся. Тогда он тихонько позвал к себе Криса, который осторожно, чтобы не разбудить маму, залез на кровать. Именно там застала его Пайпер проснувшись: её мужчины лежали рядом с ней, тихо перешёптываясь и хихикая. Джейсон и Фиби приехали в одиннадцатом часу. Фиби перецеловав племянников и надарив им кучу гостинцев, побежала помогать Пайпер с последними приготовлениями к празднику. Сейчас Крис сидел за обеденным столом в окружении родственников и друзей. Он прищурил глаза всеми силами концентрируясь на самом-самом заветном желании и, наконец, чуть наклонившись к столу дунул во всю силу своих маленьких лёгких, гася пять разноцветных свечей на торте.

- Это великолепный праздник, - сказала Фиби, стоя возле сестры и наблюдая, как Крис принимает подарки.

- Да, - согласилась Пайпер, видя счастливое личико своего сына.

- Я не могу вспомнить, чтобы Крис когда-либо был на столько счастлив, - сказала младшая сестра, словно прочитав мысли Пайпер.

- Я знаю. Я очень рада, что Лео смог прийти.

- Вообще-то, я была удивлена, когда увидела его здесь. Его не было на последних четырёх, - заметила Фибс.

- Фиби, сестра моя, знаешь, что я люблю?- спросила Пайпер.

- Что? - спросила любопытная Фиби.

- Тишину.

Фиби послушно замолчала наблюдая, как Крис разворачивает подарок от Лео.

Вечером, когда гости разошлись, Пайпер занялась уборкой со столов и мытьём посуды.

- Тебе помочь? - спросила Фиби, входя на кухню.

- Фиби, что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила сестру Пайпер. - Я думала, вы с Джейсоном должны лететь назад в Сан-Диего сегодня вечером.

- Мы решили остаться сегодня здесь, а завтра вернуться домой, - ответила Фиби, да она уже считала Сан-Диего своим домом. - Я думаю тебе понадобиться помощь в уборке всех тех воздушных шариков.

- О, спасибо, - немного удивлённо сказала Пайпер, протирая очередную тарелку.

- Ты не рада?- насторожилась Фиби.

- Не будь глупенькой. Конечно, я рада, - тепло улыбнулась Пайпер. - Мы так редко видимся сейчас.

- Да, побыть рядом с семьёй, - покачала головой Фиби, - именно поэтому ты отослала Уайета ночевать к папе?

- Я думаю, что Крис имеет право побыть вдвоём со своим отцом хотя бы один раз, - сказала она, вытирая руки о полотенце. - Лео сейчас читает ему сказки на ночь.

- Правда? И после того как Крис заснёт вы с Лео...?- подмигнула сестре журналистка.

- Фиби!- одёрнула её хозяйка дома.

- Он был здесь вчера вечером, не так ли? - не то вопросительно, не то утвердительно сказала Фиби. - Вы двое..

- Фиби, не начинай, - попросила ей Пайпер.

- Я не могу.

- Можешь, пойми.. Мы просто.. просто..

Пайпер сама не заметила, как начала плакать.

- Милая, не плач, - Фиби подбежала к сестре и обняла её. - У Лео есть обязанности, у тебя есть обязанности.. и, Пайпер, я уже потеряла двух сестёр, я не могу смотреть, как твоё сердце ломается снова и снова, - мягко поглаживая сестру по волосам, говорила Фиби.

- Ф-Фиби, спасибо, - всхлипнула Пайпер.

Лео осторожно вышел из комнаты Криса и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Пайпер стояла в коридоре.

- Он заснул? - спросила она.

- Да, одна история и он сразу же уснул, - улыбнулся Лео, он и сам был доволен сегодняшним днём.

- У него был длинный день, - кивнула Пайпер.

- Думаешь, ему понравился праздник? - спросил он.

- Могу поспорить, на что угодно в течение следующего месяца я ничего не буду слышать, кроме рассказов о сегодняшнем празднике, - подбодрила его Пайпер.

- Правда?

- Правда.

- А где Фиби и Джейсон? - спросил Лео, чувствуя странную неловкость.

- Они пошли в видеопрокат, вернуться через пару часов, - махнула рукой Пайпер.

- Пара часов, чтобы взять на прокат фильм? - удивился Лео.

- Ты же знаешь Фиби. Как минимум тридцать минут, чтобы выбрать, двадцать минут, чтобы обсудить с Джейсоном должны они брать этот фильм или стоит поискать другой..

- .. затем "небольшая" остановка в магазине для покупки попкорна..- добавли Лео.

- .. и безбожного количества мороженого..- отметила Пайпер.

- .. плюс дорога.

- Два часа, - подвела итог ведьма.

- Да, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, - ностальгически заметил Лео.

- Жаль, что большинство вещей меняется, - тяжело вздохнула Пайпер.

- И?

- И?

- Что теперь? - спросил Лео. - Два часа свободного времени.

- Да, я думаю, я займусь стиркой, - сказала Пайпер.

- О, -только и смог выдавить из себя светлейший.

- Тебе, наверное, пора вернуться туда, - сказала Пайпер, указывая взглядом наверх. - Со всем этим праздником, твоим отгулом они, наверное, стали уже весьма нетерпеливыми.

- Наверное, - понурив голову, сказал Лео.

- Мальчики будут в школе магии в среду, если захочешь встретиться с ними, - сказала Пайпер.

- Хорошо.

- Увидимся.. через пару месяцев, я думаю, спектакль в школе Уайета, - напомнила Пайпер.

- Да, я помню, - подтвердил Лео.

- Спасибо за сегодняшний день.

- Пожалуйста.

- Спокойной ночи, Лео.

- Спокойной ночи, Пайпер.

Лео печально взглянул на жену и переместился.

Со дня рождения Крис прошло два месяца. Пайпер стояла в своей спальне и также как и тогда она вызвала Лео:

- Лео, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

- Привет, - сказал он, после того как свет растаял.

- Привет, - ответила она.

- Что-то случилось?

- Крис..

- Что с Крисом?- Лео перепугано прервал жену.

- Он больше не самый младший, - сказала она.

- Что? О чём ты говоришь?- не понимал Лео.

- Я беременна, Лео. У Фиби было видение. Это девочка, - Пайпер нежно улыбнулась. Это была её дочь, дочь которую она видела в будущем, которую так ждала и уже потеряла надежду иметь.

- Ничего себе.. - Лео был ошарашен этой новостью. - Это великолепно.

- Да, - согласилась Пайпер.

- Ты уже сказала мальчикам?

- Да, они рады.

- Хорошо, - сказал Лео, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

- Ещё одна случайность, - напомнила ему Пайпер.

- Но не ошибка, - улыбнулся жене Лео.

- Лео?

- Пайпер?

- Как мы собираемся воспитывать наших детей, находясь вдалеке друг от друга девяносто восемь процентов времени?- спросила Пайпер.

- Я не знаю, Пайпер. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу быть рядом с вами.

- Я знаю,- Пайпер обняла Лео.

- Мы справимся,- выдохнул он.

- Я знаю.

Конец.


End file.
